Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: Kenshin gets a visitor who whisks him to another place. SAP ALERT! A stab at a serious fic for once. Still insane though...
1. Default Chapter

Can you feel the love tonight?  
by amaterasu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Not lovable Kenshin, Sano the Ahou, Ever-stoic Aoshi and Babe-you're-such-a-hunk Saitou. They all belong to the great Watsuki-sama. Thank you for them!  
"I must get to him. To Himura."  
  
--Part One--  
  
The short man trudged through the busy streets of Tokyo. The heat was ruthless as the hustle and bustle of people pushed him around. Still he kept going, his determination steeling his frail body and furnishing his energy. He would do anything for the woman he loved for so long. He must get to him, fast.  
  
"Kenshin? What's for lunch?" Kaoru's voice rang clear in the midday breeze. The redhead smiled and continued to stir the miso soup. Moments later, Kaoru was in the kitchen and was sniffing the air appreciatively.  
  
"Mmm... smells good as always." A sweet smile appeared on her lips as she shyly approached the cooking rurouni. Kenshin nodded in acknowledgement and gestured to the other room. "I'll bring it out in a minute."  
  
Blue eyes met purple and held. It's been close to three year now since Kenshin has come to live with her and the others. What now? Her gaze seem to say. She shook the wayward thoughts away and skipped outside yelling Yahiko's name.  
  
The look she sent him puzzled Kenshin. What was that? He wondered and paused, searching within his soul. Images of the past three years passed in his mind eye, appearing with surprising clarity. The smell of something burning shook him out of his reverie and he snapped out just in time to see the soup spilling out of the pot and into the fire.  
  
"Oro!??!"  
---  
  
On to Part Two --  
  
---  
  
Authoress Notes:  
- Can you believe it? An inspiration from Mr. Elton John himself! Whoowee!! This fic is brought to you by Insane Urge Co. Where sanity is a luxury and losing it is the best medicine! No time spent will be refunded so I'll be going now... be sure to read the next! 


	2. Part Two

Can you feel the love tonight?  
by amaterasu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Not lovable Kenshin, Sano the Ahou, Ever-stoic Aoshi and Babe-you're-such-a-hunk Saitou. They all belong to the great Watsuki-sama. Thank you for them!  
  
--Part Two--  
  
Sanosuke Sagara was not in a good mood. Well, waking up hungry isn't the best way to start your day. Neither was the trip to the clinic to weasel some food from Megumi, then suddenly remembering that she's not there anymore.   
  
"Damn." He muttered darkly as he stomped on the well-worn path towards jou-chan's house. "Why did she have to go anyway?" He kicked the dust a few times before resuming his walk. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the small man until he bumped into him.   
  
"What the?" He exclaimed. He helped the small man back to his feet. "Gomen. I wasn't paying attention." The man looked up to him and he was struck by the vivid blue of the sky.  
  
"Tell me." he rasped out. "Tell me where I could find Himura." Then he promptly passed out.  
  
---  
  
"Kenshin! Jou-chan!" Sano was really frustrated now. Not only was he hungry, mad and missing a certain female fox, the man he carried on his back right now had the gall to faint on him. Damn his luck. He saw the redhead hurrying towards him, his purple eyes widening when he caught sight of the unconscious man.   
  
"What happened de gozaru?" He asked as he took the small man from Sano. The younger man followed him towards the house where Kaoru took charge of making the man comfortable.  
  
"I bumped into him on the way here. Didn't see him coming at all. Then he asked me where he can find you. Do you know him?" Sano asked.  
  
Kenshin took a good look at them man. He was sure familiar. Where did he see him? "He seems a bit familiar to me. Though I'm not sure where I met him."  
  
Yahiko chose that moment to bounce into the room. "Hey ugly! I just fini- whoa! Who's he?" He asked, pointing to the man.   
  
"We're not sure yet. Are you finished with your chores?" Kaoru asked, her hands busy with making the futon as comfortable as possible.   
  
The thirteen year-old smirked. "Course I have, ugly!" At that, the kenjutsu instructor swiftly leaped to her feet and made a flying tackle towards the now-running boy. "I'm gonna get you for that!" she screeched and chased Yahiko.  
  
The two men watched in amusement as teacher and student chased each other around the dojo. Kenshin was about to go and mediate when he felt a frail hand catch his. His gaze swiveled and connected with those of vivid blue.   
  
"Himura. I found you." Relief was evident in the man's eyes. The redhead helped him to assume as sitting position.   
  
"We have met before, right? You look familiar."   
  
The man nodded. "At the Nagoya Inn."  
  
Sano's interest perked up when his friend stiffened almost imperceptibly at the mention of the inn. His gaze did not miss the mild shock that crossed the fair face and the dismay that swiftly followed and gone. "Ishida-dono?" he breathed, not daring to believe.  
  
"I need you help, Himura. Mikio... she needs you." Ishida said simply.  
  
The former assassin bowed his head in acknowledgement and in a soft voice, he asked "Sanosuke, can you leave us for a while?"  
  
Now Sanosuke was way beyond interested. He was itching to know. But Kenshin's voice indicated that they need privacy and there was no way in hell that the ex-Sekihoutai was going to balk. With a jaunty salute, he stepped out of the room and drew the shoji door shut. He turned around and came face to face with two curious pairs of eyes.  
  
"So, who was he?" Yahiko asked Sano, who plopped himself down on the porch.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. All I know is that he's someone named Ishida and someone named Mikio needs help."  
  
"So why're you out here?" Kaoru asked as she sat beside the ex-gangster.   
  
"Kenshin asked me to leave him alone." A faint oro sound was heard from the room and as quick as lightning the three were at the door, ready to eavesdrop. A few scuffles and then the shoji opened, revealing a very disapproving Kenshin. The trio sweatdropped and crawled away, each wearing a sheepish smile. The redhead then clicked the door shut.  
  
"So now what?"   
  
Kaoru shrugged. "We wait."  
---  
  
On to Part Three --  
  
---  
  
Authoress' Notes:  
  
-This fic is set somewhere between after the fight with Enishi and before Kenshin gets the nerve to ask Kaoru to marry him. That's another fic but so far I haven't gone around to starting it. *sigh*   
  
-This fic is brought to you by Insane Urge Co. Where sanity is a luxury and losing it is the best medicine! No time spent will be refunded so I'll be going now... be sure to read the next! 


	3. Part Three

Can you feel the love tonight?  
by amaterasu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Not lovable Kenshin, Sano the Ahou, Ever-stoic Aoshi and Babe-you're-such-a-hunk Saitou. They all belong to the great Watsuki-sama. Thank you for them!  
  
--Part Three--  
  
"I need you to go there again. Mikio's dying. It's her last wish to hear your voice once more."  
  
"Oro!?" Kenshin gulped. He'd gone and done that only once, just to earn some money for food. After a week of starvation, he was desperate. But now... the thought made him shudder. One look again at Ishida's pleading expression made him rethink the matter.  
  
"Please Himura-san. She's dying." That made Kenshin's mind up. No matter how embarrassing it might be, the dying woman was the only help he'd had all those year ago.  
  
"All right. When shall we go?"  
  
Ishida smiled his first at the resigned tone in Himura's voice. "As soon as possible. If it's all right with you, I would like to go back before sunset."  
  
Kenshin smiled back. It was good seeing Ishida, even under the circumstances. He rose and opened the door. He motioned for Kaoru and the others to come close and quickly dealt with the introductions. "We need to go tonight, because Mikio-dono might not last long."  
  
Yahiko spoke "Who's Mikio-san, Kenshin?"   
  
Kenshin smiled fondly, recalling the feisty old woman. "She helped me three years ago. She took me in at her inn and gave me work. For a while there, I thought I might die from starvation. And saved me from that."  
  
"We're going with you, right?" Kaoru asked. She was was a bit surprised when Kenshin flushed at the question and vehemently shook his head. A curious look passed between him and Ishida.   
  
"Er.. I think you all should just stay here. This is something of a personal matter, de gozaru."  
  
If Kaoru felt any more curiosity, she'd probably burst. But donning her I'm-so-damn-cheerful-it-hurts voice she said, "Okay, I wish you two a good journey. We'll stay right here."  
  
Kenshin eyed her warily. No arguments? Something's wrong. But the urgency he felt from Ishida left no room for thinking about Kaoru's scheme. He hefted his sack and waved goodbye, doubts still clouding his mind.  
  
When Kenshin and Ishida disappeared from sight, the two boys lit on Kaoru. "You said nothing? Are you all right with him leaving? What's with you?" Yahiko argued, looking at the rise where Kenshin went.   
  
Kaoru smiled mischievously. Sano gulped. He did not like that gleam in her eyes just now. "What are you up to, jou-chan?"  
  
Her smile grew wider. "We're going to Nagoya too, of course."   
  
---  
  
On to Part Four --  
  
---  
  
Authoress' Notes:  
  
-Are they OOC? Sometimes I think they are. I try hard not to make them that way though. Whoo hee!! what's Kenshin-sama's mission now?! And what's with Kaoru's mischievos glint? Is she finally going to seduce poor Kenshin? *God I hope so! ^_^*  
  
-This fic is brought to you by Insane Urge Co. Where sanity is a luxury and losing it is the best medicine! No time spent will be refunded so I'll be going now... be sure to read the next! 


	4. Part Four

Can you feel the love tonight?  
by amaterasu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Not lovable Kenshin, Sano the Ahou, Ever-stoic Aoshi and Babe-you're-such-a-hunk Saitou. They all belong to the great Watsuki-sama. Thank you for them!  
  
--Part Four--  
"Mikio-dono? I'm here. It's me, Kenshin."  
  
Mikio waved her hand in dismissal. "Leave me alone, you wretched dreams." Lately, her dreams have been haunted by images of lost love and the voice of an angel singing. The voice she heard years ago, which reinforced and confirmed her undying love for the man she pined after for so long. Life so cruel. Here she is again, in the middle of another ruthless dream.  
  
"I'm not a dream, Mikio-dono."  
  
Purple eyes opened to came in contact with a pair of eyes so similar to hers. "Himura-kun? Is that really you?"  
  
The vision nodded and smiled softly. "Yes. I came to see you, Mikio-dono."  
  
Oh God! It is true! A frail hand crept to her trembling lips, a tremulous smile lifting them. "Ishida-san, he came to get you?"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
Strength washed over her as hope blossomed in her heart once more. Finally, she'll be able to hear his voice again and she'll take her love with her to the next life. "So, you'll sing for me again?"  
  
The man of shadows, the man whom everyone feared, the child who was troubled and used, nodded. "I will."  
  
---  
  
Mikio sat gingerly in her seat, looking up expectantly at the stage. She had herself brought to the inn's common room, where Himura sang years ago. Memories flooded her as she reminisced.  
  
**Flashback  
  
Mikio wept softly into her hands, her tears never ending. After twenty years of pining for the one man she loved, she learns that even if they wed, she'll bring him the ultimate humiliation. She could not bear children. And that she has a terminal disease. Sobs wracked her body and silent tears rolled down her fine cheeks. "Oh Ishida-san, I'm so sorry." she moaned piteously. A small thud from the fence of the inn startled her. She stood up, wiped her tears and hurried to the door to investigate. She spotted a small figure leaning against the fence, the frail body poorly protected from the cold. She came closer to him and found out that it was a young man whose body was wracked with chiils.  
  
"Oh Kami!" she exclaimed as she ran back to the house. She found a waiter and ordered him to follow her. Within minutes, they had the young man inside the inn, wrapped in clean, dry linen and near the warmth of a fire. she shook the boy's shoulder and was surprised to see the same violet eyes that she see in the mirror every day peering dazedly at her.   
  
**End of flashback  
  
"You were so pitiful back then." Mikio whispered as she chuckled softly. The boy she took in was up and about in a few days and was looking for a way to repay her kindness. So she gave him the only one available. As a singer. "And what a find he was!" she murmured.  
  
Ishida slid in the chair beside hers. "Yes, he was a good find." He smiled.   
  
She smiled back. Then as if suddenly remembering something, she took a look around. Her gaze stopped briefly on a table on the far end of the room and her smile grew wider, mischievous.  
  
Ishida shot her a confused look. "What are you looking at Mikio?"   
  
"Nothing." was the offhand reply. Ishida looked like he wanted to ask more but the slight dimming of the lights indicated that Kenshin was about to begin.  
  
Sure enough, the ruruoni stepped upon the small stage, his red gi replaced by a formal blue one and his hakama new, nice and white. He smiled nervously at Mikio and Ishida before taking the seat at the center of the stage.   
  
"Good evening to everyone. I'm not sure if everyone here knows me. I'm here because I wanted to offer something for Mikio-dono." His smile widened as old confidence surged through his body. Nodding once to the musicians at his right, he began his song.  
  
~There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
~When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
  
He saw Mikio close her eyes and relish the lyrics of the song. That giving him the much needed ego-boost, he sang a little clearer, louder.  
  
~An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
~It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you  
  
He scanned the audience once, then his gaze went back to the old lady. A small smile appeared on his lips when he saw Ishida-san take her hand, which visibly startled the her.  
  
~And can you feel the love tonight  
~It is where we are  
  
Kenshin closed his own eyes and let the music run through his soul. As he sang in tune with the melody, in his mind appeared the picture of Kaoru, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
~It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
~That we got this far  
  
He smiled back, wishing that she was the one he was singing to. He tried to picture her clearer as he poured his heart and soul into the song.   
  
~And can you feel the love tonight  
~How it's laid to rest  
  
Slowly, Kaoru's image vanished and Kenshin reluctantly opened his eyes. He sneaked a look at the old couple and was relieved to see them looking into each other's eyes. After a while, he grew uncomfortable looking at them and let his gaze scan the room once more.  
  
~It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
~Believe the very best  
  
His gaze was drawn to a small table at the far corner of the room, where three hooded figures are seated. Strangely enough, he can't tear his gaze from the one in the middle, as if drawn by some unknown force.  
  
~There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
~That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
  
The swordsman was sure that they were looking at him too. The one in the middle tilted her head slightly and Kenshin thought he saw a glimpse of familiar blue eyes.  
  
~There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
~When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours  
  
The intensity of his gaze must be making the figure uneasy, for that someone shifted and the movement caused the hood to fall. Kaoru-dono! He watched as the embarrassed girl try to lift up the hood once more but it was too late. Purple eyes met blue and held.  
  
~And can you feel the love tonight  
~It is where we are  
  
He smiled andstood up. Slowly and purposely, he walked towards where Kaoru sat, still singing. The tallest of the three, which he assumed ws Sanosuke stood up and left his seat to make room for Kenshin.   
  
~It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
~That we got this far  
  
All eyes trained at them, Kenshin knelt before Kaoru and took her hand. Then he sang, from the bottom of his heart, saying in song what he cannot say in words.  
  
~And can you feel the love tonight  
~How it's laid to rest  
  
He looked deep into her eyes, pleading, begging. Kaoru stared back, not daring to believe. Finally, she smiled. She leaned closer and whispered something in the ruruoni's ear.  
  
~It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
~Believe the very best  
  
"I love you too. Kaoru-koishii."  
  
---  
  
~owari~  
041903  
  
---  
  
Authoress' Notes:  
  
-Whoooheee!!!! Sap sap sap! Well then... this is the end!  
-Mwahaha!! Can you believe it? It has four parts de gozaru!!  
-This fic is brought to you by Insane Urge Co. Where sanity is a luxury and losing it is the best medicine! No time spent will be refunded so I'll be going now... Watch out for more insanity!   
  
::Ramblings::  
  
Kaoru: Oh my! Kenshin! You can sing!! *hearts*  
  
Kenshin: *blush blush*  
  
Yahiko *smirking* : So that's why you don't want us to come!  
  
Sano *punches Kenshin's arm* : attaboy Kenshin! you got jou-chan bagged! Go for it!  
  
Kenshin: Orororoooooo..... @.@  
  
Amaterasu: *takes pictures of oro-Kenshin* 


End file.
